


Together Forever (Three Years Later)

by Harrypotterfan198



Series: Together Forever [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokephilia, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Three years after Together Forever.





	Together Forever (Three Years Later)

Nidorino and I have been together for years now. While we were traveling together I found a moon stone. I asked Nidorino if he wanted to evolve and he nodded.

My now Nidoking and I are very close.

Squirtle has also evolved into his final form, Blastoise.

On our adventures we found an Eevee that decided to travel with us.

I love all of my Pokemon and they love me as well.

* * *

 

I think about all of our adventures together as I bathe in the river that we found. My clothes are on a rock that is nearby.

Nidoking is outside his pokeball. He is very protective and he likes to keep guard.

As a continue to bathe, I notice that sometimes Nidoking glances over at me. I duck under the water and then come back up.

When I'm finished bathing I step out of the river. This time Nidoking is staring right at me. As I blush, I glance down and notice that Nidoking is very erect.

I walk over to him and then stand in front of him. He slowly looks at my body from my head to my toes. I blush again and kneel.

Water continues to drip down my body as I lean over and kiss him. He gently kisses me back.

I lay my body on top of him as we continue to kiss. While we are kissing he gently licks my lips and I shiver.

I gently pull away and he watches me as kiss his body. His penis twitches the closer I get to it. When I finally get to his penis it's already dripping pre-cum. He growls as I lick it off. When I'm finished I give his head a kiss and he shivers.

I turn my head to the side and suck my mouth on the right side of his penis. I keep sucking until there are hickies all along it. Once I'm finished, I do the same to the left side. Nidoking growls loudly and his penis twitches against my lips. Once I'm finished with the left side, I wrap my mouth around his cock.

He growls and lays his head back. I alternate between licking, sucking, and gently biting. All the while, Nidoking growls. I can tell when he's going to cum. He lets out a loud growl as his cum shoots down my throat. I swallow it and when he's done I lift my lips off and then lick them. He shivers as he watches me.

Afterwards we sit and breathe heavily.

After a few minutes of breathing I wrap my hand around his cock and start to stroke it. He growls slowly as I continue.

A few minutes later he's fully erect again. He gestures to his cock. I get up and slowly lower myself down on it. Once I'm balls deep he starts to move. The whole time he thrusts gently and slowly. I moan softly as I feel his cock rubbing against me as he slides in and out. He growls softly as he continues to thrust.

As the night goes on we slowly make love. Finally his hips still and he lets out a loud growl as he cums. As I feel him fill me I moan as I cum as well.

When were done I lay against him and we breath together. Eventually I start to get tired. I yawn and close my eyes knowing that he'll protect me as I sleep.


End file.
